All Alone with You
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: Because the most satisfying way to kill Yato is to let him die alone. One-shot.


**Title: **All Alone with You

**Summary: **Because the most satisfying way to kill Yato is to let him die alone.

**Disclaimer: **Noragami belongs to Adachitoka.

**Pairing: **None

**Warning: **OoC-ness; possible manga spoilers.

**Beta'd.**

* * *

**All Alone with You**

* * *

They had another argument again.

Yato couldn't remember what it was at the moment, and it probably wasn't anything important to worry about; they bickered _all the time_, after all. And more importantly, it wouldn't matter if he couldn't even get out of his current situation—attacked by a bunch of masked phantoms.

_"Yato… Use me…" _

The god shook his head as he dodged another attack. A flip in mid-air and a push against a wall, Yato jumped and ducked the phantoms with decreasing ease. Exhaustion gnawed at him while the blight stung, greatly affecting his mobility. The god grimaced; he would not make it past sunrise.

_"Yato… Call my name… use me…" _

"Shut up, Nora!" Yato snarled, biting down a cry as a phantom crashed into his shoulders, spreading the blight rapidly on his body. He stumbled, back slamming into the wall as he gasped and panted, glaring at the phantoms through one open eye. "I only have one _Shinki_, and that's not you!"

Perched on top of a street lamp, Nora smiled at him, "Oh? But your _Shinki _is nowhere in sight, Yato. Is that really alright? You'll die."

"Even if I die, I won't use you, so give up." Yato grunted.

"Really?" Nora hummed. "Even if Yato dies… _alone_?"

"I…" Yato froze, only to grunt as a phantom slammed into him, as sharp fangs dug into his shoulder. Then another at his waist, and another at his thigh. Yato barely held back a cry at the combined pain from both the blight and the fangs piercing into his flesh.

Nora smiled, jumping off the street lamp and walking over to the fallen god. "Yato…" She extended a hand towards him. "Use me."

"No… way…" Yato shook his head, screaming as the fangs dug into his body.

"Yato will die alone. No one will remember Yato. That's fine then?" Nora inquired, tilting her head innocently.

Yato couldn't answer. He didn't want to die alone; he didn't want to disappear. But without _Sekki_, there was nothing he could do. He was already blighted and injured. He would not survive this; that, he was certain. Yato closed his eyes, feeling all energy drain from him. "That's… fi—"

"That's not fine, you idiot god!"

Glowing blue eyes snapped opened, flickering to the source of the yell. "Y-Yukine…?!"

The blond teen stood, huffing for breath as he glared at his idiotic owner. "You stupid god! You storm out and don't come back and when I finally found you, I see you covered with phantoms! What's up with that!"

Despite the situation, Yato couldn't help but laugh. "So Yukine was worried about me?"

Yukine blushed faintly, "Shut up…!" He ran over, never hesitating even as the phantoms removed themselves from Yato and turned to him. Yukine barely dodged the phantoms as he stopped in front of the fallen god, already lifting up his right hand as he called out. "_Iss__en_!" The phantoms clawed at the barrier, unable to pass. Yukine sighed, relieved that the Boundary worked, before he glanced over his shoulder, "Hurry up and use me!"

Yato grimaced as he pulled himself up in a half-sitting position. A pained groan escaped his lips as he shook his head. "I'm already blighted. If I use you now, you'll be infected too."

"Then what am I supposed to do?! I can't slay phantoms on my own!" Yukine snapped.

"Just… go. Find help." Yato answered.

"From who?! Kofuku will only make things worse and Bishamon will kill me the moment I step foot in her shrine!" Yukine retorted, crying out as the Boundary started to crack. "I'm still not good at this; the Boundary will break at this rate! I can take it; just use me, Yato!"

"Hm. How annoying for you to show up now." Nora almost looked like she was pouting. "I don't mind being blighted for you, Yato. Come on, call my name and use me."

"As if! I'm his _Shinki_, not you!" Yukine growled. "Yato, you stupid god! Hurry up!"

Yato gasped in pain as he slowly pushed himself off the ground using the wall as a support. "Sorry…" He murmured softly, just enough for Yukine to hear before he continued, "Come, _Sekki_!"

Yukine smiled as the name imprinted glowed and lifted as he felt the familiar sensation of his body shifting into that of his weapon form, landing in Yato's hands. The relief that the god was finally using him as short-lived, however, as the blight infecting Yato spread to Yukine, and the teen cried out at the pain stinging at him. _'This… hurts…! Was this… Was this what Yato has enduring _that_ time…?' _

Yato cringed when he barely managed to slice through the phantom. He could practically hear Yukine's thoughts, and though he knew he needed to do something about it before the teen slipped into another bout of depression again, now was not the time. "Yukine, _focus_!" He commanded sharply.

That seemed to snap the teen out of his thoughts. "Y-Yes!"

Nora frowned, clearly displeased at the development, though knowing her plan had failed for now, she left.

Yato barely spared a glance at her departure, more focused on slaying the masked phantoms as soon as he possibly could to prevent his _Shinki _from being blighted as much as he was. Thankfully, with Yukine focusing on the task at hand, slaying the phantoms didn't take long and Yato hurried to release his _Shinki_ back to his human form. Unable to stand the pain any longer, Yato collapsed to the ground—or at least, he would have, had Yukine not reached out to grab him.

"Idiot," The god scolded when Yukine hissed in pain. "Don't touch me. I'm blighted, remember…?"

"You can barely move. Who's the idiot here?" Yukine replied, shifting Yato's weight over to himself. "We need to get you to a shrine."

Yato shook his head. "That'll take too long. Just go back to Kofuku's place. Her showers come from the springs itself; it'll cleanse the blight."

"Okay."

The god and weapon started the long trek back in silence, except for the occasional grunt of pain from Yato, both from his wounds and the blight, as well as the hiss from Yukine as the blight spread from his master to himself. The teen never once complained though, only focusing on getting the god back to safety.

It was a while later when Yukine spoke up. "Hey Yato…" The god made a noise of acknowledgement and the _Shinki _took that as a hint to carry on. "Do I… have to go through another purification ceremony… You're so blighted…"

Yato chuckled softly, "No… This is different… This is external, caused by phantom. Purification ceremony is only needed when the _Shinki _commits an offense and in turn hurts their masters." He explained. "You'll need to be cleansed too though, since you've been blighted by me. We can take a shower _together_~"

Yukine blushed, "D-Don't say it like that, you perverted god!"

"Yukine's so mean~" Yato whined.

"S-Shut up before I leave you out here!" Yukine stammered.

"Alright, alright." Yato laughed. "Hey, Yukine?"

"W-What?"

"Thanks." Yato murmured.

"I-It's nothing." Yukine mumbled, embarrassed by the sudden gratitude. "I-I'm just doing my job…"

Yato smiled, saying nothing. Perhaps, in the embarrassment of it all, Yukine had forgotten that they were connected in mind and body and that Yato could hear his thoughts. And right now, the god could hear the thought ringing in his head loud and clear.

_'I'll protect you, Yato.'_

* * *

Note: Title is made with reference to the song of the same title by Egoist.

A/N: My first Noragami fic! Just a quick and random idea I had that won't go away, so this happened. Apologies for any errors; I've yet to proofread this because it's pretty late at night, and because this was so sudden (and because I'm a little excited about it), I didn't pass it over to my beta. Hope you enjoyed it. Ciao ciao~


End file.
